Vampires in Fashion
by Halawen
Summary: David and his family have just moved to Toronto & find Drew. Drew is troubled over a girl & David tells him he can help. It's not the help Drew needs and now he's scared. With some help from the girl he likes, his brother, best friend and billet brother can they stop the vampires? A/U for everything read A/Ns please. One shot.


**Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Important things to know before reading:**

**This is dedicated to COCOACOLEMAN who requested the story!**

***Important things to know about The Lost Boys**

***So I had to change a lot for the movie to make this all make sense. There's also a ton of vampire lore out there and varies a lot. I used what was in the movie since the fic is an x-over with the movie, although no one in Lost Boys actually loses their head but that's fairly standard for vampire lore.**

**1) David, Marco, Dwayne, Paul and Max did not die in Santa Carla but Michael, Star and Laddie did**

**2) Sam was turned but killed sometime between 1987 and 2015**

**3) Lucy was turned with Sam**

**4) Max and his family have moved from Santa Carla and been moving around North America since 1987 and have now come to Toronto**

**5) Max doesn't have a last name in the movie so I gave him one**

***Important things to know about DeGrassi**

**1) Clare did not get cancer over the summer but Drew and Bianca did break up over the summer**

**2) Takes place a little after Thanksgiving roughly early November**

**3) Adam didn't die (duh) he did break up with Becky though because I can't stand her anymore, not that I ever really could**

**4) Owen goes to U of T so he's still around**

**Alright that should do it the rest is in the fic itself, it's a bit on the longish side so settle in and enjoy!**

**Vampires in Fashion**

**(DREW)**

"Wow it's getting late we should be getting home," Clare says looking at the time.

"Yeah we should probably pick this up tomorrow, you want a ride home?" I offer.

I have no idea when it happened, never thought it would in a million years, but somehow in the last few months I fell for Clare. Bianca and I broke up over the summer, she met some guy at Wilfrid Laurier, it hurt, it hurt a lot and I was hurting for a long time. Clare was working at the DeGrassi Camp with us over the summer but was still dating Eli at the time. Last month she found out he was cheating, when he came out for Thanksgiving he confessed to it and she broke up with him. I knew I liked her before they broke up but I denied it, when they broke up I stopped denying it, I'm still too afraid to tell her. I'm certain she wouldn't return my feelings and I'm afraid of how Adam will react. I keep trying to get up the courage to tell Clare how I feel and I keep chickening out.

"Sure thanks," she smiles. We pack up our stuff and go out to my car; it's only a couple of blocks to Clare's house.

"Are you going to the football game on Friday?" It's a stupid question Clare rarely goes to games.

"Jenna's going to watch Connor and Alli and Dallas are going with them, Alli said I should come but it sounds like a couple's thing. Not that Eli would have bothered to come up even if were still together," she says with a bitter tone.

"_Just ask her out, this shouldn't be so hard just ask her out. Ask her to the game or a movie or anything. Why is this so hard I've never had such trouble asking a girl out," _I scold myself silently.

"Thanks for the ride Drew, see you tomorrow," she says getting out of the car as we've reached her house.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," I reply and watch her go to her front door. My head falls against the back of the seat as I censure myself for not asking her out. I start driving but I can't go home and face Adam so I end up downtown. I get out my phone and call Adam, asking him to tell Mom and Dad I'm doing homework at school and I'll be home by curfew. He says he will and doesn't ask where I really am; we always cover for each other. I didn't exactly have a plan I just needed to think and clear my head so I start walking. It's only a little after six but it's already dark and I start walking through downtown thinking about Clare, debating whether I should tell Adam how I feel so he can help me. Wondering how I can tell Clare how I feel.

"Hey boy you look lost," the voice tugs me from my thoughts like being jolted from sleep. Despite calling me boy the owner of the voice doesn't look like he can be much older than me. He's got bleach blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, there's something about him, something that's keeping me from looking away and walking on. "Why don't you come party with us," he offers and I nod. It feels like I've almost lost my willpower.

"Get on," says another boy. They're all about the same age, the one commanding me to get on his motorcycle is the only one with dark hair the other three are blondes of various shades. I don't know why but I listen and get on the guys bike. We ride for a while ending up at an abandoned mansion in the middle of some abandoned acreage. They obviously live here but I have no idea why.

"I'm David," the one who first spoke to me says, "that's Paul, Marco," David tells me pointing to the other two blondes, "and Dwayne. We just moved in what do you think?" David asks as we enter the house.

The mansion is not in bad shape and it's been decorated with what looks like antiques from the '20s or '30s, maybe things that were left in the mansion all though they are surprisingly clean. It looks sort of like a club from an old movie.

"It's nice so where'd you move from?"

"Oh we've been traveling around for a while," David replies.

"We're older than we look," Marco says before I can ask.

"I'm Drew," I say as I sit down.

"So Drew tell us about the girl," David comments handing me a bottle of what looks like red wine. The glass bottle is decorated with metal and jewels it looks very old but I take a sip without even thinking about it.

"How'd you know there was a girl?" I ask sipping at the bottle again and then handing it off it doesn't taste much like wine.

"I know the look I saw on your face as you were wandering town. If you want the girl you just have to take her," David tells me.

"It's not that easy, she's my younger brother's best friend and she ended an epic relationship not that long ago."

"I'm telling you take what you want, you just need the confidence and you can make her yours," David says.

I nod but I start to feel weird and I'm wondering what was in that bottle. It didn't taste like wine and I don't feel drunk, I feel euphoric sort of high but not like when I took mushrooms. Actually I feel sort of…invincible.

"What did you give me?" I inquire.

"Something to make you strong," David replies, "we should take you back to your car."

One of them helps me up and we go outside, they take me by the arms and I feel like I'm flying. I even see the ground below me but I'm sure I'm just tripping from whatever they gave me. When we reach my car David says he'll see me tomorrow and then they're suddenly gone.

"They were weird, I hope Mom doesn't know I'm high when I get home," I muse to myself as I unlock the car and the guys have disappeared. When I get in the car and turn it on I see that it's nearly ten and I have no idea what happened to all that time. Curfew is eleven and my eyes aren't blood shot so hopefully Mom won't know a thing. I drive home okay, I still feel a little odd but I don't feel high anymore.

"Did you get your homework done?" Mom asks when I come in.

"Uh yeah, I'm going to shower and go to bed," I reply walking upstairs.

I take a shower and then stay up until four doing my homework, really slowly because I still feel weird. Then I spend a couple of hours thinking about Clare, a million different ways of asking her out and confessing my feelings go through my mind. I don't fall asleep until dawn when my eyes seem to close suddenly and I fall asleep instantly.

"Drew, Drew wake up we have to get to school," Adam says shaking me. "Are you sick or something? You didn't pass out again did you?"

"No I'm fine I'll be up in a minute," I tell my brother. He leaves my room and I get up, I keep my curtains closed even after I'm dressed. I don't feel hungry so as soon as I'm ready I grab my backpack and go downstairs. "Here you drive," I say to Adam handing him my keys.

"But you never let me drive your car, you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I just didn't sleep last night," I reply getting in the backseat.

Dallas gets in the front I pull my leather jacket over my head while Adam starts driving us to school. When we get to the school I go straight to the storage room and fall asleep on the sofa.

"I thought you said you weren't sick?" Adam barks waking me up and I look at him.

"I'm not," I respond.

"It's after one; you slept all the way through morning classes. Don't worry we covered for you but if you're really sick then I'm calling Mom," Adam says.

"I'm not sick, I just couldn't sleep. I didn't fall asleep until after the sun came up I'm just tired," I assure my brother.

"Okay stop hiding in the storage room I'll get you some lunch," Adam insists.

I'm about to tell him I'm not hungry but he'll think I'm sick and call Mom so I just nod. I put my sunglasses back on and follow Adam out, sitting under the stairs to the second floor and Adam goes to the caf to get some food.

"Drew are you okay?" Clare asks sitting next to me.

I smell her, I smell everything, her deodorant is rose scented and her shampoo smells like strawberries, her natural scent is sweet. I hear her heart beating and strange as it sounds I swear I can smell her blood in her veins and I want to taste it.

"I couldn't sleep last night; did I miss anything in chemistry?"

"Yeah but I took notes we can go over of it after student council if you want," she says.

"Thanks that would be great," I smile.

"Here eat something bro," Adam tells me handing me some food. I can smell him too and I have to fight this painful urge to open my brother's vein and drink him. Maybe I am still high.

"Thanks Adam take her to class," I order.

Adam doesn't ask questions just takes Clare's hand and pulls her up. I eat a little but I really don't feel hungry and trash the rest. I have auto shop third period and the garage is dark other than the spot lights we use. It's still bright but it's not as annoying as the sun has been today. My last period is photography and digital imaging which is another class I have with Clare. I swear I can smell her all through class, even hear her better, she's talking with Alli and Jenna and they're telling her to move on from Eli. After school I have student council with Clare and the others, I make the room pretty dark but no one says anything other than asking if I hit my head again. Alli and Jenna take Dallas and Adam home after student council and I stay to get Clare's notes. It's almost dark now and as the sun goes down I feel like I have a ton of energy.

"Here's my chemistry notes, you can copy them down and let me know if you have any questions," Clare says getting out her chemistry notes.

"Thanks," I smile and take her notes, I can't believe how organized they are, she's even got everything color coded and double spaced. I open my laptop and begin copying the notes. Clare has her laptop open, she's typing away and I assume she's doing homework. "I think I understand it all but I might have questions after looking at the chapter," I tell her giving the notes back when I'm done copying them.

"No problem I can hang out if you want to look at the chapter here," Clare offers.

"Yeah that would be great I'm just gonna grab some water you want anything?"

"Water would be great," she grins and I walk out to go to the vending machines. I get two waters and head back to student council when I see a figure lurking behind Clare and I walk a little faster.

"Writing about vampires? How interesting," David comments looking over Clare's shoulder, I can hear him from down the hall as if he were next to me. As I get closer I can clearly see that Clare's writing one of her vampire fan fictions and not doing homework. "I like how aggressive the girl is, vampires really do it for you huh?" David grins and I tense up while Clare looks both intrigued and scared by him.

"David," I call and he looks over at me, "stay away from her," I demand putting the water down.

"Drew who is this?" Clare asks.

"Take my car and go home I'll pick it up later," I assert handing her my keys.

"Drew wh…"

"Clare please just go," I insist putting my keys in her hand and closing her fingers around them. She doesn't say anything else just grabs her backpack and laptop and takes off down the hall. "What are you doing here?" I ask David.

"I told you I'd see you today. So that's the girl," he says watching Clare walk down the hall, "she's hot. I especially like her writing it's spicy."

"Stay away from Clare. What did you do to me?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," he responds with a smile. I grab my stuff and lock it in the cabinet in the student council office. Following David out to his motorcycle and find one for me. The keys are in it and I follow David, we don't have helmets but I don't feel like I need one. We ride out to the beach and I find Paul, Dwayne and Marco here already. "You're one of us now Drew," David says to me and then looks at the others, "let's eat."

We're on cliffs overlooking an alcove on the beach where some teenagers or college students are having a bonfire. The next thing I see I don't believe, I know I saw it but I don't believe it and I'm sure I'm dreaming because they leap off the rocks and fly to the bonfire. Marco picks up a guy that is twice as big as Owen but he picks him up and bites into his neck, drains him and then drops him back to the sand. David picks up two girls, one arm around each of their waists and then rips open each of their necks drinking in their blood. The blood, I can smell all the blood and I hunger for it, I'm craving it and I feel like I'm starving. Paul and Dwayne go after the runners, there were ten kids at the bonfire and within a few minutes they're all dead. Ten people not much older than me and they've been massacred, they now lie motionless in the sand as their blood soaks it red. I can smell it and I want it and it scares me. David and the others return, they look different, they're eyes are yellow, their brows more pronounced and they have fangs!

"No fucking way this has to be a dream, vampires are not real," I exclaim.

"Oh we're real Drew, we're very real. You drank my blood you're already turning into one of us. You'll never grow old, you'll never die but you must feed. Clare has an affection for vampires, she reminds me in an odd way of another girl. A girl I once had but that was killed but I like Clare. Make your first kill and you'll be one of us forever and then we can turn Clare," David tells me.

"No I am not one of you and don't you go anywhere near Clare," I growl.

Before I can even move David grabs me, flies me down to the beach where they massacred all the teens. One girl is still alive, clinging to life by a thread but her heart is still pumping blood and I can smell it. I feel something inside me, a change and I can taste the blood in the air. My face changes, I feel fangs grow and the hunger for blood becomes unbearable.

"Feed," David says in my ear.

"NO," I scream ripping out of his grip and I'm flying. I don't know how and I can't explain it but I'm flying and I fly straight to Clare's house. I know where her window is, she's not in her room but I open her window and fly in sitting on her bed. She comes in a minute later and gasps when she sees me here. Then she quickly closes her door and turns on music so no one else can hear us talking.

"Drew what are you doing here? How'd you even get in? And why do you look terrified?"

"I'm a vampire Clare or like a half vampire until I make my first kill."

"Hilarious Drew, I know I said I gave up the vampire fan fi…"

"I'm not joking Clare," I inform her and with a bit of concentration I make my fangs appear and my face transform like I'm ready to feed. Clare pulls in a breath to scream and I move faster than I thought possible clamping my hand onto her mouth so she can't scream and attract attention. I have her in my arms, I can smell her and hear her heart and I want to taste her so badly. I force myself to draw in my fangs and Clare's eyes go wide as she watches the transformation. I remove my hand from her mouth and she releases a breath.

"No this can't be happening I must be dreaming vampires are not real, they're fiction a…"

"They're real Clare. David is one of them, if I kill and feed then I become a full vampire. They're killers Clare, ruthless brutal killers I saw them slaughter a group of kids around our age. I don't want to be that. I don't want to turn and they want to turn you I can't let that happen," I tell her.

"Then we…" Clare stops when she hears knocking on her door.

"Clare," her mom calls in and I fly out the window again before her mom opens the door. "Clare don't forget Glen and I are going to Prince Edward Island for the weekend so you kids are on your own," Helen tells Clare.

"I know mom," she responds with annoyance in her tone. They say goodnight and I hear Clare lock her door then she comes to the window and sees me floating. "Are you actually flying?"

"Yeah it's really cool and if I didn't have to kill people to keep doing it then it would be awesome," I tell her flying back into the room.

"Vampire legend and lore vary wildly I don't know if we can turn you back but most legends say killing the head vampire will free the others from the curse."

"Well David has to be the head," I comment.

"Does he live with other vampires?"

"Yeah three other guys and he talked about a girl he had once. He said you remind him of her in a way and he wants to turn you," I reply.

"The head vampire almost never lives with the underlings. I have to do some research, shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Yeah but I won't be able to sleep call me if you find something and whatever you do don't invite them in. Actually as soon as my parents think I'm asleep I'll be back over."

I fly out the window and over the house but drive home. I hope we can fix this because I don't want to spend eternity as a killer.

**(CLARE)**

"Owen will meet us at your house at lunch," Drew tells me after looking at the text he got on his phone.

"Great, did you talk to Dallas and Adam yet?"

"I told them we were meeting at your house at lunch," Drew replies.

"We still don't know who the head is it might not do us any good," I comment.

"No I think you're right, I think it's that Max guy I remember them saying his name," Drew replies.

I did a bunch of research last night; Drew returned to my house a little after midnight and stayed with me. I found anything related to what Drew told me so we knew how to fight them. I got tired and fell asleep around two but he stayed and continued. He left before I was up and I saw Adam driving Drew's car into school again today, Drew looks tired and he's wearing sunglasses again. He sleeps through class but manages to get away with it and at lunch we all go to my house. Those dead kids he told me about were on the news this morning. The police think it was gang related or there's a spree killer on the loose, boy are they ever wrong.

"Okay why am I at Edwards house instead of having lunch with Alli?" Dallas inquires.

"We need your help killing vampires," I tell them.

"Very funny so are you two getting married or what?" Owen questions. He was waiting on my doorstep when we pulled up.

"Drew show them like you did me," I say to him. I've already shut all the curtains but he still looks exhausted.

"I can't I'm weak in the daylight that's why we're going after them in the daylight," Drew speaks weakly in a tired voice. I'm sure he'll change to feed so I run to the kitchen and get out a paring knife. "Clare what are you doing?" Drew asks. He's sitting in the arm chair and looks half asleep.

"They have to see or they'll never believe us," I respond putting the knife to my palm.

"No don't," Drew calls as I begin to press the blade to my flesh. Drew jumps up and runs over like The Flash as the blade begins to pierce my skin. "Don't do that I won't feed on you but the desire is overwhelming," he says with a growl but he's changed, his face, his eyes and he has fangs and everyone can see it.

"Holy shit!" Owen exclaims.

"No fucking way," Dallas shakes his head.

"When the hell did you become a vampire and why the hell didn't you tell me?" Adam demands.

"A couple of days ago but I didn't know I was a vampire yet. These guys are killers and they want to turn Clare, we need to kill them before they can do that," Drew answers.

"We also need to kill the head vampire, Max Morgan and he probably isn't in their nest but we have a home address and we know where the nest is. Hopefully killing Max will turn Drew back," I tell them.

"Hopefully? What do you mean hopefully? What if it doesn't?" Adam exclaims.

"Then you kill me Adam," Drew responds.

"No, no way you can…" Adam begins but Drew cuts him off running over there and taking his brother by the arms.

"Adam this isn't a book or teen vampire romance, the hunger, the desire to feed is getting stronger and I don't know how long I can go before I kill someone. I can hear your heart beating right now. I can smell the tiny drop of blood on Clare's palm and all I want to do is go over there and suck her dry. I'm not going to live like this, I'm not going to be a killer and I don't want to hurt you or Clare or anyone else. If killing Max doesn't work then you kill me," Drew insists.

"I can't kill you your my brother," Adam says with tears in his eyes.

"Owen?"

"Yeah I got it if killing Max doesn't turn you back then I stake you," Owen nods.

"Thanks," Drew says and then collapses on the sofa and falls asleep exhausted now from running and stopping me.

"Drew," Adam exclaims worried about his brother.

"Leave him he's just tired, we need to prepare. We need stakes and holy water. Owen and Dallas you two get wooden stakes we'll grab the holy water," I order taking charge.

We agree to meet back at my house in an hour and split up. Adam and I take Drew's car going to every church within five miles that has holy water. We fill up canteens I got from the garage this morning. When we get back to my house Owen and Dallas are waiting.

"We are fully prepared," Owen tells me opening the back of his SUV and showing me a bundle of wooden stakes plus two axes.

"Axes?"

"Hey I just found out vampires are more than just the steamy love interests in your smutty fan fictions I'm not taking any chances," Owen replies.

"Fair enough come on let's get Drew a…hang on did you actually read my fan fictions?"

"One or two that Tris kept raving about," Owen replies sheepishly.

"Okay we need to go get Drew and go to the nest, he knows where it is."

Owen helps Drew out of the house and we take Owen's SUV while Drew gives instructions for where to go. We end up at on old mansion long abandoned, not much of a mansion by today's standards but the four story expansive house is quite large and I don't know what else to call it.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this, I'm too weak to fight and I can't protect you or Adam," Drew says as we start getting stuff out of the back.

"Well this time I'll protect you," Adam responds.

"And who said I need protecting?" I inquire with a hand on my hip.

"Stay behind us Drew you look dead," Dallas comments and then says ow as Owen hits him upside the head. "Sorry I meant tired," Dallas corrects.

Owen hands me and Adam a stake as he and Dallas strap the others across their waists and carry the axes. Adam and I each have two canteens full of holy water. We enter the old house cautiously, slowly opening the door and I half except a vampire to swoop down and attack us. They don't in fact I don't see anything but a nicely decorated living room.

"Dark, they need the dark does this place have a basement or attic?" Drew asks.

"Let's split up and…" Dallas begins but Adam and I cut him off.

"NO we stay together," Adam and I say together.

"We'll check for a basement first," I tell them and we start looking for a basement but don't find one. "Okay top floor, access to the attic would be on the top floor."

We go up all to the fourth floor and find access to the attic; Owen opens the door and takes the lead. Dallas follows him then Adam, me and Drew.

"Fuck," Owen whispers when he's upstairs.

I get up and freeze at the sight, staying hidden behind Owen a little because I'm truly terrified. David is here plus three others. They aren't in coffins or beds or lying down at all, they're hanging from the rafters by misshapen bat-like feet and long toenails that look more like claws! I want to scream but I can't find the breath to do so.

"Let's kill them and get the fuck out of here," Dallas whispers.

Dallas and Owen both take their axes and walk forward a couple of steps, they swing the axes over their heads and Owen decapitates the one on the end. As soon as his head hits the floor blood just spurts out and goes everywhere and I scream waking the others. Adam and I open a canteen each and I splash some holy water at the brunette one that flies at me. He screams and falls back; Drew seems to have his strength back because he grabs the stake from my hand and stabs the vampire that tried to attack me. The vampire screams and smokes a little and then he's dead but he doesn't turn to ash he's just dead. Adam empties an entire canteen of holy water onto one vampire and he's melting it's like acid was being poured on him. David flies down and knocks Adam to the ground.

"NO!" Drew yells taking the axe from Dallas and swings it at David but he moves fast and Drew stops the axe centimeters above Adam's neck. I gasp and pull Adam away, he jumps up and we cling to each other.

The melting vampire has been staked and Dallas is wrestling the other with some help from Owen. The two of them manage to stake him, now all that's left is David, he and Drew are fairly weak since it's still light out but the sun is already beginning to disappear. Adam notices or gets over his shock because he grabs a stake from Owen and stabs David through the back. David grunts, rolling to the side but he's not dead yet, Drew takes the axe and cuts David's head off.

"I told you I wasn't one of you," Drew comments kicking David's head across the room.

"So what now we killed all of them and it seemed surprisingly easy," Dallas remarks.

"Because it was daylight and they were pretty weak but it's almost dark. I feel my strength coming back, killing the head won't be so easy," Drew says.

"Yeah but there's still five of us and one of him," Owen points out.

"Actually boy there's two of us."

We all look at the source of the voice; an older male vampire is there as if he appeared from thin air. The attic window is open and it wasn't before so he must have come through there but none of us heard him. He looks to be about thirty-five but he could be hundreds or even thousands of years old. He's not alone, a woman vampire, thin and tall with a narrow face and short blonde hair is on his arm. They appear to be married and it's extremely disturbing.

"Lucy they've killed our boys, we have no more children and that one's only half a son yet," the male says.

"You must be Max," Drew comments.

"David picked you, he told me about you. You aren't as weak as you seem," Max replies.

Dallas makes a sort of battle cry and races at Max with an axe, Max is fast though he picks up Dallas and throws him into the wall. Dallas hits so hard he goes unconscious, I gasp and Drew moves in front of me and Adam. Owen takes his axe swinging it over his head but Lucy steps up and grabs the axe, she starts struggling with Owen for it. If she wasn't a vampire Owen could easily overpower her but she's nearly got it away from him. Drew picks up a stake and lunges for Max while I open my other holy water canteen and splash some on Lucy making her scream. Owen manages to get the axe back; Lucy turns and scratches my face before I can react. I screech getting Drew and Adam's attention while Owen plants the axe in Lucy's back. It doesn't stop her; she turns around with the axe in her back and shoves Owen into the wall. I hear a thud and look over to see Max on top of Drew on the ground. I take the axe from the still unconscious Dallas and run over swinging it at Max. Adam runs past me with a stake in hand to stab Lucy before she bites Owen. I hear her scream and I run at Max, he releases Drew and leaps up grabbing my wrists before I can even swing the axe.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Drew yells getting up and stabbing Max in the back but he misses his heart. At least Max let's go of me and turns his attention back to Drew.

"Why won't you die you undead bitch," Owen snarls and I watch him lift the axe and swing it at Lucy who is holding Adam against the wall. The axe hits it's mark and Lucy's head is chopped off, falling to the floor as her neck becomes a fountain of blood.

"No you killed her," Max roars letting go of Drew and lunging at Owen.

"Clare axe," Drew says and I toss it to him. Drew catches it, and takes a stake from Adam. He stabs Max with the stake and then swings the axe lopping Max's head off while he's still screaming about the stake. Max's head flies off and lands in Dallas' lap which wakes him up.

"Agghhh!" Dallas screams picking the head out of his lap and tossing it in the air. Max's head flies up and lands next to Lucy's for a macabre picture of death. "Ah man they're all dead I missed it all," Dallas whines standing up. "What the hell am I covered in? What the hell are we all covered in?" Dallas questions because we're all soaked to varying degrees in vampire blood.

"That would be vampire blood," Owen tells him.

"Drew how do you feel?" I ask.

"Different, weaker, it's gone I'm normal again," he smiles.

"That's good I really didn't want to kill you," Owen remarks.

"You're face, you're hurt," Drew comments looking at my scratches.

"I'm okay, it's just some scratches I'm just glad you're not a vampire anymore, although flying was pretty cool," I comment and Drew lightly brushes his finger over the scratches.

"I couldn't take it if you'd been hurt any worse," Drew tells me and I bite my lip.

"Oh geez this is pathetic," Adam comments.

"Seriously watching you two is like watching a snail cross a garden," Owen says.

"Dude kiss her already or I'll kiss her again," Dallas remarks and then grunts when Owen elbows him for the comment.

"Yeah I've been watching you drool over Clare for over a month now just ask her out already," Adam tells Drew and he grins while I laugh, "but I'm not watching you two make out all the time."

Drew smiles and leans down taking my lips, I put my arm around his neck and part my lips. His tongue slides into my mouth and I grip his shirt as Adam, Owen and Dallas start clapping and cheering. When Owen starts whistling we pull away, laughing.

"Let's go back to my place I need a shower," I comment.

"I think we all need a shower," Dallas says holding his nose.

"We can shower together to save time," Drew suggests and I giggle.

"Oh there's a mental image I didn't need," Adam grouses twisting his face and shaking his head to knock out the picture as we start walking out of the attic.

"I like the mental image of Clare in the shower I just got in my head," Owen smiles and I blush.

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about," Drew scolds and then looks at me, "that is if you want to b…"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his, "Absolutely, and we can play vampire sometimes."

"Mmm sexy," Drew grins.

"Oh gross another mental image I didn't need. I'd think that after what we just went through, and the fact that we're covered in vampire blood, that you'd be over you're vampire obsession Clare," Adam censures.

"I hope I never meet a real one again," I reply and then smile at Drew, "but I still like them in my fantasies where I can control them."

"I like fantasies," Drew smiles.

"Oh brother make them stop," Adam complains.

"Don't think I can they're all in puppy love or maybe lust," Owen says as we finally walk out of the house, "but since they're paired up now and Dallas is whipped by Alli you want to go out tonight Adam? Find us some hot chicks?"

"Yeah sounds good," Adam smiles as we get into Owen's SUV again. Dallas sits in the passenger seat; Adam sits in back with us with me in the middle.

"You can tell the girls how you're awesome vampire hunters," Drew comments.

"Right like they'll believe that," Adam remarks rolling his eyes, "but uh let's take some holy water just in case we didn't get them all."


End file.
